Eternal Enchantment
by dyingbreed003
Summary: Aidou Hanabusa just found out life is better than its suppose to be after he met Wakaba Sayori but what happens when he finds out that she's a pureblood?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N : **Heyyall! First timer here and a die-hard fan of aidou and yori!! enjoy!

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa walked into the ballroom in searching for his friends. Kuran Kaname and his fiancé, Kuran Yuuki was holding a soiree after Rido attacks. He sighed as girls form noble family began to flock him as soon as they saw him. Usually he would've been overjoyed but now, he's just missing the presence of one single person. Wakaba Sayori.

_Aidou quicken his pace as he walk through the hallway of Cross Academy. Kaname is going to kill me, he thought. Aidou had just finished using the toilet when his fan girls saw him. In attempt to get a better view of him, they quickly chase him around the school. It took longer for Aidou to find a suitable hiding spot. Man, the girls are persistent, he muttered. Their blood smelled so delicious at that time and because he forgotten to take his blood pills, Aidou quickly ran before his inner demon came out._

_He walked into the library, thinking no one would be there. But his nose caught a sweet smell from the corner of the library/ Curious, he slowly approached the source of the sweet smell only to find, a girl with a chestnut-coloured hair studying intensely without noticing his presence. Aidou just stood there and observed her. The girl finally raised her hazeleyes to the figure in front of her and was shocked to see him._

_'Aidou sempai?' she asked._

_Aidou quickly broke from his trance and stare at the chestnut girl. What he saw took his breath away. The girl's unwavering hazel eyes reflect warmness, innocence and purity. It took him a moment for him to reply. 'What are you doing here? Its already past Day Class's curfew,'_

_'I know, but it's easier to study here. I'm sorry if I disturbed the Night Class,' the girl began to pack her stuff and walked towards the exit._

_'Wait!' Aidou quickly grabbed her wrist, 'What's your name?'_

_'Wakaba Sayori,' she replied. 'Everyone calls me Yori,' she continued._

_'Will you be here tomorrow?' Aidou asked._

_'Probably,' with that, Aidou finally let go her wrist and she headed through the door._

_The next day, Aidou quickly slipped out of the Night Class and headed for the library. At first, he was a bit disappointed she wasn't there and then he smelt the same scent. He quickly headed for the scent and saw she was intensely doing her studies without a care in the world._

_'Yori?'_

_Yori raised her brown-liquid eyes to Aidou who was now in front of her. 'Oh, its you, Aidou-sempai,'_

_'What are you doing?' Aidou asked._

_'Oh I'm sorry, i should get going, I don't want to disturb the Night Class,' Yori began to pack her stuff._

_'No, just sit you weren't disturbing anyone,' Aidou caught her wrist. Yori slowly slide down to her seat and resumed what she left before._

_Aidou pulled out a chair and sat beside her. 'I meant what are you studying?' said Aidou._

_'Oh, it's just Calculus but I can't get the answer,' Yori replied blankly._

_'Show me,' Aidou took the book from her and began searching for the mistake. Aidou was a born genius since he was a child and had no problem or whatsoever in his studies. Although, the people in the Night Class treats him as if their academic studies are better than him. 'You put the wrong number here,' said Aidou and showed where she'd done her mistake. Yori was shock as she thought that the Night Class was only classed for the elite and the dim-witted but it turned out, Aidou was smarter than he looks._

_With that, every night, they would secretly meet at the library. Aidou would always entertain her by sharing all his knowledge with Yori. To Aidou, he would always look forward to meeting her every night. Slipping out of the Night Class since, everyone appeared to appreciate the peace when he wasn't around. He was surprised that Yori was smarter than she looks. Sometimes Yori would tell him things he didn't know. It was absolute bliss for Aidou._

After Rido's attack, Cross Academy was closed temporarily and all the students were sent back to their home. Well, that was three months ago since he last saw her. He could still remember her beautiful laughter that brought butterflies to his stomach when he told the wrong information about the Egyptian Pyramid.

The whole hall silenced their pureblood leaders entered the hall. All the vampires bowed as a sign of respect to Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki.

'My fellow vampires, it has been three months since my uncle, Rido, last attack. It is safe to inform you that he is already killed by vampire hunter, Kiryuu Zero under my orders,' Aidou could see Yuuki flinched when she heard the name, Zero. 'And soon after, the Ancient Vampire Council was destroyed. With the Council destroyed, I am currently building a new found government to help the vampire society with the help from my noble friends. But that is not the reason I held this gathering. I am here to introduce the rest of the pureblood clan, who hid in the shadow from the Council,'

Murmurs and whisper broke through the hall and behind the doors appeared three forgotten family. The first family consists of only a tall, blonde man with his hands around a perfect figure red-headed woman, who seems to be carrying a child.

'We are the last of the Shirayuki Clan. I am Shirayuki Keiichi and this is my wife, Shirayuki Hanako,' said the tall man.

'I am currently carrying our first child,' continued the women.

'….Shirayuki?!'

'…I thought they were missing….'

'…some say they were dead….'

The next family took a step forward, there were only two women pushing an old man on a wheel chair.

'We are the Yamada Clan. I am the Yamada Ashurii, first child of Yamada Kei and Yamada Ayano who are now deceased,' said the first women who was a beautiful brunette.

'I am Yamada Mishere, second child of Yamada Kei and Yamada Ayano,' the second women spoke up who was a gorgeus black-hair.

'And I am Yamada Makkusu, the head of the Yamada Clan,' said the old man, his grey-white hair and pale skin shows he's been living for a long time.

'…..i thought their house was burned…'

'….no one survived….'

The last family consists of five; a dark-brown hair man with his sandy-brown hair wife beside him, next to them was a petite chestnut hair girl and beside her was a twin child less than eight year old who were holding hands.

'We are the Hajiaka Clan and I am Hajiaka Kiyoshi, this is my wife Hajiaka Kureaa,' said the dark-brown haired man.

'And these are my children,' the woman showed their children.

'I am Hajiaka Riku,' said the boy who was one of the twin.

'I am Hajiaka Kisana,' said the other twin who was a girl.

'And I am Hajiaka Sayori,' said the chestnut girl.

'…..long dead…'

'…royal blood…'

'…next to the Kuran…'

Aidou still could not believe his eyes. The chestnut girl was Yori. Though her chestnut hair grew till her waist and was perfectly wavy and her face was perfectly sculpted, this was no doubt Yori.

'With this,' Kaname spoke up. 'I show to you that we purebloods are not a dying race. There are far more purebloods who have hid themselves in the whole world but with just this, I show to you my proof,'

'We pureblood live in fear that our children would just be a tool by the Council,' said Shirayuki Keiichi.

'But since the Council is gone, there is nothing for us to hide,' said Yamada Makkusu.

'And we will now build a government for our children's safety,' said Hajiaka Kiyoshi.

'Do we have your support?' asked Kaname to the other vampire. One by one the vampires bowed to their pureblood leader and the new pureblood family.

* * *

**A/N **How was it?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the introduction finished, the whole vampire flocked to the recent found pureblood family. Aidou could only watch as Yori is surrounded by other vampire. When Yori's eyes finally met his, he gave a brief smile. Yori broke through the crowd and walked towards Aidou.

'Sayori-sama,' Aidou bowed when she was in front of him.

Yori gave out an amusing laugh. 'You can still call me Yori, Hanabusa-kun,'

Aidou looked at Yori into her deep warm eyes; she's still the same Yori. 'Care for a dance, Yori-sama?' he asked.

'Of course and skip the honorifics,' Aidou led Yori to the dance floor and the waltzed perfectly.

'Aren't you going to ask?' said Yori.

'About?'

'Me,' answered Yori. Aidou just kept quiet. It was wrong for him to pry into purebloods life. 'After Rido's attack, something in my mind began to trigger, I was having nightmares. One day, when I finally collapsed at my home, I woke up as a vampire. I was born as a vampire but was raise as a human. My parent's hid my vampire side to get away from the Council. The spell only lasted for 16 years,' Yori's mind start to remember her fateful meeting with Kaname.

_Yori was carefully walking through the forest near Cross Academy. She had just excused herself from Yuuki and Zero; giving them some alone time together. Strangely, she starts to pick up her pace as she was having feeling that someone was following her. Her legs began to run as that __someone starts to get closer. Suddenly, a human figure drops in front of her._

_'Where are you going so fast, little girl?' In front of Yori was a man with a long black hair and his eyes was crimson red; his long, sharp fang exposed to her._

_Yori was scared. She knew that running would be a useless effort as the man would surely catch up to her. Yori began to back away slowly as the man came close to her. Then, a sharp pain went through Yori's head. Her hands automatically began to cover her ear as if a loud scream can be heard. Her head felt like it was going to explode._

_'Having a little trouble, girl? Then maybe I can help to get rid of the pain,' Before the man could strike her, Yori's eyes turned bloody red and instinct took over her as she pierced her hand through the man's body. As the man turned to dust, Yori just stared at her bloody hand._

_'Sayori-san,' Yori turned around to face the voice only to found out it was Kuran Kaname who was easily leaning against a tree. 'I was just about to give you a helping hand. Looks like your time is up,' said Kaname as he looked at Yori's eyes; one of them was still hazel brown while the other was crimson red._

_'You don't have to remind me,' replied Sayori coolly. 'My parents have already sent a message for my immediate return. Till then, Kaname-__sempai,'_

_Yori swiftly walked across the forest to her room; making sure that no one saw her bloody state. Yori could only thank God that Yuuki was still in town, she was the last person Yori wanted to see her in this state. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and began stripping out of her bloody clothes. After she was comfortably dressed and the evidence destroyed, she quickly packed her bag for home_.

'Sayori-sama?' Yori broke from her trance as she heard Aidou calling her name.

Yori frowned. 'I told you to call me Yori, like the way you used to,'

'I can't possibly call you that in front of the other vampire, especially Kaname-sama. There's no way others would let me off just call you that casually,' replied Aidou.

Yori gave out a small laugh. Aidou immediately soften his gaze as he stare at the Yori in front of him. _She hasn't changed a bit,_ he thought silently. Soon the dance came to an end and Aidou actually had to force himself to let go of Yori.

As soon as Yori joined her family, flocks of people came flooding over to ask the newly-found pureblood family. Some nobles even tried to ask Yori for a dance but she turned them down politely. Aidou left the ball shortly after that.

Yori woke up feeling light-headed. She stared at the watch and realized it was only six o'clock. It was still early. She slowly crawled out of bed and peeked out side of her bedroom. The hallway of the Hajiaka Manor was deserted; not a single soul lingers around. Yori started walking towards the garden and was exposed to a beam of sunlight as she opened the door. Yori didn't mind that. She was used to it when she was human and her vampire eyes was adapt to the blazing light easily. The garden smelled fresh right after the rain. Suddenly Yori could hear faint whispers.

'Shh! You're going to exposed us!' Yori start to walk for the bushes, following the whispers.

'I can't help it! The sun hurt my eyes!' Yori peeked through the bush and was surprised to see her twin siblings covered in mud.

'What are you guys doing here?' Yori asked. She slowly caught both of them before they could run and brought them out for a full view. Riku's and Kisana's night pajamas were fulled with brown blotches which she assumed was mud.

'Explain,' she said. Both of them looked at each other for confirmation and Riku was the first one to talk.

'Good evening, Nee-sama,' he greeted and flashed one of his smile which could make any adult vampire swoon. 'I don't want to point fingers and would just like to clarify that I did not part take in any of this but this was all Kisana's fault!' he said and pointed his finger to Kisana.

'That's not true! Riku said he wanted to play in the mud like in the book he saw and since it was raining, he invited me along and said that he'll burn my dolls if I didn't follow,' Kisana explained, her face flush.

Yori creased her eyebrows. Her siblings were already bringing all kind of trouble at only seven years old. 'Come on, lets go see mother and father,' she grabbed them and carried them into the house. They were already fighting and explaining that it wasn't their fault. Yori's nightdress was ripped till her thighs by a very sharp tree branch when the twins were trying to wriggle their way out of Yori's grasp.

Yori passed the living room before she could realize there's already someone there. Yori stopped dead at her tracks when she saw Aidou Hanabusa in front of her; charmingly dressed in blue Polo t-shirt with black pants. While she was still in her nightdress, which was already stained by the mud and in her hands were two dirty children.

'Hanabusa-kun!' she said before she could stop herself. Aidou turned around only to be greeted with a very surprise looking Yori. Aidou caught his breath when he saw Yori; her long chestnut hair was flowing freely down her back, her nightdress was torn, exposing her long and beautiful thigh (_thank God whoever did that! _he thought) and in her arms was two dirty-looking children.

Before he could reply, Yori started running to her room and slammed the door behind her. She sank behind the door. She couldn't believe _him _out of all the people saw her in this state; hair all over the place, nightdress torn and stained with two dirty-looking children.

'Onee-sama? Why is your face red?' Kisana asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Exams a bitch which was why I didn't upload for god-knows how long. Oh yeah, apparently I have to put this:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this, Hino Matsuri does....blah....blah...

* * *

Satisfied with her appearance, Yori finally made her way to the living room. After the embarrassing incident, Yori took a quick shower and finally got dressed. Her reflection on the full-length mirror showed no flaw to the brunette's beauty; clad in a simple green summer dress up to her knees, even a blind person could tell that her beauty was out of the world.

She slowly made her way to the living room, taking small steps at a time while thinking how to explain her previous appearance to Aidou. She finally made the trouble twins retreat to their room for a shower while she took her's.

Yori stopped in front of the glorious double-door that seals Aidou's presence. _Why wasn't the door closed earlier?_ She thought to herself. If the door was close a little earlier, she would save herself from embarrassment. Yori could hear quite a lot noise inside the room. _What is Hanabusa-kun doing? _She asked herself. Yori picked up the smell of honey wine which, must be from Aidou. But there was a smell of muddy soil mixed with it. She took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

Her question was answered when the door flung open. Yori was expecting Aidou quietly reading a book while lounging on the sofa not, _this!_ What Yori saw was something only two people were capable of doing. The books which was neatly stacked on the shelves before, was now scattered on the floor. Pages were flying everywhere. From the look of it, most of them must have been torn from the books. The sofa which was arranged neatly was now upside down. There was water spilled on top of the Milan carpet which her mother just recently bought. Fragment of ice seemed to be lingering on the floor. What shocked Yori the most was her twin siblings was on Aidou's back; Kisana was carefully clinging onto Aidou's back while swinging her body as if it was a roller coaster ride, Riku was on Aidou's shoulder while his hands were covering Aidou's eyes. Aidou was, well, walking around the room while tumbling all the furniture. That would explain everything. The ice fragment must have leaked out because of Aidou's anger.

'Kisana-sama, Riku-sama, please let me go, I cannot see,' Aidou said almost pleading.

'More! More!' chanted the twins. Yori couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Aidou abruptly stopped when he heard the third person's. 'Nee-sama!' the twins gasped horridly.

Yori's cheerful face was replaced with a serious one. 'Riku, Kisana,' she said seriously. Both of them automatically let go of Aidou and stood in front of her. Aidou couldn't help but feel awed by the scene. _The sweet, cheerful Yori can actually control these monst-I mean Kisana-sama and Riku-sama._ Aidou thought.

'Explain,' she said.

Almost simultaneously, both of them started jumbling out excuses while pointing at each other.

'One by one,' she interrupts. The twins kept quiet, not sure where to begin. 'Kisana,' she continued.

'Well, nee-sama,' she said in her timid voice. 'Riku wanted to see Aidou's power of ice so we decided to pay him a visit. I already told him countless time that you would be mad but he never listens,' she continued showing her puppy eyes.

'Liar!' Riku shouted at Kisana. His face flushed with anger. 'Nee-sama, Kisana was the one that tagged along. I merely suggested the idea but she strongly persuade me that we should see Aidou even though, I said you would get angry,' he explained. Then both of them started to argue with each other while pulling each other's hair. A vein could be seen popping on Yori's temple.

'Enough,' she said. Both of them stopped what they were doing. 'Why are you guys still not dressed yet? I clearly told you to take a shower, did I not?' Yori asked taking note that they were still in their mud-stained pajamsas. They didn't reply but just stared at the floor. As if they sense their mistress's menacing aura, three maid and butler showed up simultaneously behind Yori.

'Kina, Anie, Kaguya, get them cleaned up. Kiba, clean the mess,' she ordered. The butler disappeared while the three maids escorted Riku and Kisana to their room. Aidou was surprised by the authority which was shown in her voice.

After the respective people were gone, Yori turned to Aidou, who was brushing torn paper off his clothes, and flashed him a smile. Aidou's heart actually skipped a beat and blush furiously when he saw the smile.

'I am so sorry about that, Hanabusa-kun,' she apologized.

'No, it's okay, Yori-sama,' he replied coolly.

'Again with the honorifics,' she chuckled._ How can someone so serious can be so cute? _he thought. 'Why don't we move to the study room?' she asked. Aidou realized she had melted and vaporize the traces of his ice in the room with her pureblood power.

When Yori opened the carefully carved oak door, Aidou was greeted with large shelves and rows of books. The simple collection in the living room had already surprised him but, this was splendid.

'My family love to read,' Yori explained when she saw Aidou's surprise face.

'I can see that,' he replied lamely with a smile. They took a seat at the luxurious antique sofa; sitting directly opposite of each other.

'So, mind telling me why you're here?' Yori asked.

'My father apparently has a few business to attend to with Kiyoshi-sama so, I was asked by my father to accompany him,' he explained.

'I see,' Yori turned to the shelves of books as if looking for something. 'Um. . . . Hanabusa-kun, about earlier, when you first saw me,'

Aidou's mind quickly flash to the memory of Yori with the twins in her hand and her clothes torn and stained. He noticed that Yori was actually hiding her blush.

'Do you mind forgetting it?' she asked meekly.

'Oh that. Its okay Yori-sama, its long gone and forgotten,' he assured her.

'Thanks,' she turned to him and smile. Aidou could've sworn he stopped breathing at that instant when she looked like a goddess smiling like that. 'How did Riku and Kisana actually attacked you?' she asked with curiosity.

'About that,' Aidou began to play the memory again.

_Aidou was swiftly speed-reading but his mind was still playing the memory of Yori when she realized he was there. She looked exactly like a portrait of an angel. Her torn and muddy clothes with the twins in her hand made her look if she was an angel back from a battle with the devil. The memory was interrupted with two giggles from the door. Aidou turned swiftly and saw two small beautiful children at the door; their clothes mud-stained and their hair messy._

'_Riku-sama, Kisana-sama!' he stood abruptly and bowed at them. The two children just giggled. _

'_You're Aidou Hanabusa right?' the light brown haired asked._

'_Yes, Riku-sama,' he replied, still bowing._

'_Does that mean you can control ice?' the black-brown hair girl asked with her cheerful voice._

_Aidou resumed his previous position and looked at them. 'Yes but where did you hear that from?' he asked. When the twins looked at each other, searching for an answer, Aidou quickly apologize 'Pardon my rudeness, Riku-sama and Kisana-sama. I did not mean to ask such question,' Aidou bowed slightly._

'_No, its okay,' Kisana answered, giving out a small chuckle. _

'_We actually heard it from Yuuki-nee-chan. She told us about her friends in the Cross Academy and she mentioned about you who can control ice,' _

'_I see,' Aidou smiled at them._

'_Can you other family do the same thing?' Kisana asked._

'_Well, it depends though; my family is an ice-water based family. My sister, Tsukiko can actually make snow,' he explained._

'_Um. . .Aidou-niichan, were wondering if you could do us a favor,' Kisana asked showing her puppy eyes._

'_I am at your command, Kisana-sama,' he answered._

'_Could you reach for the book there?' Kisana pointed at the upper left shelve. Just as he was about to reach for the book, Riku shouted 'Now!' Within seconds, both of them were climbing on Aidou's back; Riku was on his shoulder, covering his eyes while Kisana was clinging and swinging on Aidou's back. _

'_More! More!' they chanted._

'_Uhm.. . . Riku-sama, Kisana-sama please let go, I cannot see,' he complained. That was when Yori gave out a small chuckle and stopped the twins._

'They actually tricked me into helping them and before I knew it, they were already on my back,' he explained. Yori gave out a laugh that sounded like charming bells to Aidou's sensitive ears. 'Why didn't you tell me when you left?' he suddenly blurted. Yori almost immediately stopped laughing and looked at him with confused eyes.

'I apologize. I did not mean to step my line as a vampire,' he bowed continuously as if waiting for a punishment.

Yori signed and continued 'I wanted to but, the changes were too sudden. One minute, I was a human and the next, I was a pureblood vampire,' she looked at him with such sad eyes that made Aidou realized how painful it was for the sudden changes. He heard of forbidden spells that allows a vampire seals off its vampire side. To return back, must've been a painful experience.

'My parents sent a letter for my immediate return which was why I didn't have time to tell Yuuki or you. At Cross Academy, a few things happened that revealed my vampire side. But, that was just half of it. When I finally reached my home, I fainted and woken up as a full-fledge pureblood vampire. Yuuki and Kaname visited me quite a number of times after the Rido incident. I was informed of Kaname's plan to show the world about the hidden pureblood family and I agreed immediately,' she continued.

'Then Riku-sama and Kisana-sama. . .' Aidou said, forgetting his boundaries.

'They were never sealed because my parents saw it unnecessary. Their birth was something no one knew. I was only sealed because some people have started to realize my presence,' she finished.

'Thank you for sharing with me, Yori-sama,' Aidou replied.

'Please just stop with the honorifics,' she said smiling.

'I can't do that! If Kaname-sama finds out, he'll definitely shave my head bald,' he said. The picture of Aidou bald in her mind made Yori burst into merry laugh. Aidou could only adore her as her charming laugh filled the room.

'Sayori!' a motherly voice filled the room. Yori stopped laughing and both she and Aidou turned to the door. There, was Yori's beautiful mother; her long sandy hair reached to her waist and was curled, her dark-brown eyes filled with worry. There was no sign on her flawless porcelain skin that she was fifty years old. She made her way in front of Yori and Aidou stood immediately and bow.

'Kureaa-sama,' said Aidou to show his respect. Kureaa just nod to acknowledge his presence.

'What happen to the main living room?' she turned her attention to Yori.

'Riku and Kisana decided to play a little game on Hanabusa-kun which explains the scene in the living room,' Yori simply explained.

Kureaa gently massaged her temple. 'Those two are causing more and more trouble each day,' she said with her eyes closed; trying to figure the punishment for these two.

'Relax Kureaa,' as strong hands calmed her by the shoulder. Aidou was alarmed with presence of another pureblood and his father.

'Kiyoshi-sama,' he bowed.

'Oh, Hanabusa, your father and I have just finished discussing our business. I'm sorry for the trouble that Riku and Kisana caused,' he said kindly.

'No there is no need to apologize, Kuso-sama. I am glad that I was able to please Riku-sama and Kisana-sama,' Aidou lamely replied.

Kiyoshi cleared his throat and within seconds Riku and Kisana was by his side. Riku was now neatly dressed in a three-quarter black pants with a blue coloured shirt; his light-brown hair was neatly combed. Beside him was Kisana wearing a simple pink dress with a ribbon complementing her waist, her dark hair was neatly braided.

'Riku, Kisana, don't you have something to say to Hanabusa-kun,' Kureaa first said while turning her full attention to the twins, her husband hand firmly by her waist.

Both of them continued to stare at the ground and finally muttered 'Sorry,' without looking at Aidou's face. Aidou could only guess that they were flushed with embarrassment.

'There is no need for Riku-sama and Kisana-sama to apologize to my son. After all, they didn't do any harm,' Lord Aidou finally spoke up.

'Well with this matter finish, can Aidou please accompany Sayori to see Yuuki?' Kureaa asked absent-mindedly.

* * *

I'll do my best to upload more. Till then!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, first of all, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. Exams are stupid. Whoever created them deserved to be drown, burned, strangled, shot at and killed. I'm feeling a thad generous so here's two chapters. Chapter six will be up tomorrow.

oh yeah one final thing, thanks to **Kuran Yuuki-Sama **for telling me my mistake for naming Yori's father "Kuso" which means shit in Japanese. Whoopsie. We wouldn't want people going on 'It's my pleasure, Shit-sama,'. So, his name is officially Hajiaka Kiyoshi!

* * *

It was nearly sunset and the sun shone brightly before it retreated for the day over the small town near the Hajiaka residence. The townspeople was busy hurrying to get home before night falls but they didn't miss the opportunity to gaze two gorgeous figure walking along the streets. Aidou Hanabusa was busy trying to avoid the bright sun ray and the continuous gaze of the townspeople. Of course, who wouldn't? As he continue to stare at Yori who was beside him, it was no wonder some people tripped while looking at her. The direct sunlight made her features stand out and her hazel nut eyes seem to sparkle. Her body moved with unconscious grace and her hair framed her face perfectly. Her eyebrow creased and Hanabusa automatically knew she was thinking about something important.

It was actually a habit she never could get rid; vampire or not. Hanabusa seen the face countless time during their time together at Cross Academy. He would just stare for hours at her face when she tried to figure out a question which unexpectedly changed a frown to a grin. Clad in a simple green summer dress, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

'I'm sorry Hanabusa-kun for letting my mother force you to accompany me to see Yuuki-chan,' Yori said, breaking their silence before.

'No it's okay. I actually had a lot of free time,' Aidou vaguely remember when Yori's mother insisted him on accompanying Yori. His father was more than obliged to go home, leaving Hanabusa in the care of Hajiakas.

'And I know how you hate the sun but a wonderful weather like this was too good to passed on,' said Yori.

'Again, I don't mind. I needed a few exercise anyway,' he lied. He detested the sun. It was burning his eyeball but, with Yori by his side, it seem to compensate that.

'Have you been to Yuuki's house?' asked Yori.

'I've been to their main mansion but I've never been to their other manor,' Hanabusa explained.

'Oh really?' Another silence lapsed them. It was awkward and both vampire doesn't seem to have any topic at mind to ease the awkwardness.

'Do you still think Imphotep build the pyramid for the Egyptian modernization?' asked a curious Hanabusa.

'Oh,' startled Yori by the question. 'Uh. . .of course. He build it to show that Egypt in fact was a well-developed country with the state-of-the-art architecture,' answered Yori coolly. She remember their little disagreement over the Egyptian pyramids. They never came to a conclusion where they can finally agree upon and both of them was too stubborn to give up. In the end, they pushed the matter aside and talked about other topic. The pyramid topic itself took them 3 nights of disagreement and 4 solid day of foul mood for both of them.

'That is where you're wrong. I think Imphotep built the pyramid just so he could strengthen his position in the Egyptian politics and thus, meaning sucking up to the pharaoh Djoser,' his little explanation earned a small chuckle from Yori.

'On the contrary, I stand firm with my answer,' Yori said half-heartedly.

'And that is where I think likewise, Yori,' he grinned slyly. Yori's innocent giggle stopped immediately and was completely replace with a huge smile.

'You finally called me Yori,'

'Well, since there is no—umm—ah. . no other vampire around and I wouldn't want to risk making you angry,' he said and blushed furiously. That too earned another laugh from Yori.

'Was I that scary in the house?' she asked, still trying to rub the tears from the corner of her eyes.

'Uh—well—you were different and I was surprised you could actually handle them,' Aidou explained nervously.

Yori gave a light chuckle. 'They're not that hard to handle but, they do fight with each other everyday. Though, I know they both love each other dearly,' continued Yori. Before Hanabusa could reply, Yori let out a sign of relief when the Kuran Manor came to view. It was big but a little less small than the Hajiaka's main house. Hanabusa took note that the house looked every inch of ancient with plant vines sprawling on the walls. The lawn, however, was well kept and the flowers surrounding bloomed proudly.

It was already night time when they reached the house but, they didn't have to worry about navigating through the night since the could see clearly through their vampire eyes. Yori carefully made her way to the steps of the house and without bothering knocking the door, she turned the door knob and let herself in. Hanabusa was of course, scared. He didn't want to just intrude someone's house, especially if that someone is Kaname-sama. Yori paused and looked behind, seeing a hesitant Hanabusa.

'You can just come in, you know,' Aidou stared at her with a worry face. 'He already knows we're here since we arrived. He's strangely psychic. They'll just be down a few minute and plus, there's no servant since Kaname-san doesn't trust anyone,' she continued.

Trusting her word, Hanabusa followed Yori into the house. She casually opened a door and sat at the couch as if, it was her house. Hanabusa reluctantly tooked the seat beside her. They were silence for a few moment and then, the smell hit Hanabusa like a gust of wind. It was delicious and sweet. The sudden smell filled the room and Hanabusa felt his throat crying to taste it. He had to take multiple swallows of his own saliva to control. By the time the smell finally drifted away, Hanabusa was already panting. He mentally thanked God that he took a few blood pills before coming here. He soon realize that Yori still had the same calm face when they first arrived. It was as if she didn't notice the smell.

Sensing his vampire pulse had calmed down, Yori finally spoke 'Kaname must've been hungry,'

Hanabusa knew that the smell belong the blood of a pureblood since he smelled it. No other smell could be more delicious than a pureblood's blood. This smell, in fact, was Yuuki's since he had tasted it before. Hanabusa then stole quick glance at Yori, who was staring at boredom and started imagining how her blood tasted like.

Kaname and Yuuki took the perfect moment to stride in before Hanabusa's imagination took the worse turn. Yuuki quickly hugged Yori before she could even stand up squealing 'Yori-chan!'

'It's nice to see you too, Yuuki-chan,'

Kaname and Yori merely exchange glances, each acknowledging both presence.

'Kaname-sama,' Hanabusa finally spoke up. Kaname merely nodded, acknowledging the young noble's presence.

'Oh Aidou-sempai,' Yuuki said cheerfully after letting Yori go.

'Yuuki-sama,' Hanbusa made a small bow and soon realized that she had no bite mark or whatsoever injuries on her neck. It was probably because of the pureblood's ridiculous fast regeneration ability.

'Yuuki, if you could excuse us, I believe Yori and I have some matter to discuss,' Kaname opened the connecting door and stride into the adjoined room. Yori following behind.

'How's your family, Yori?' asked Kaname as he finally, filled his glass with wine.

'They're just fine, Kaname-san,' answered Yori. When Kaname finally finished gulping the wine down. 'My father approve off your plan,' said Yori.

'I'm happy he did,' said Kaname as he placed the glass down.

'I think that we should fasten our announcement about the new organization. Some vampires has already run loose with, the Hunter's Association abolished, they think nothing can stop them,' explained Yori coolly.

'Did—'

'Of course, Yamada had taken care of it,' Yori answered his question before he said it aloud.

'I'm surprised you call me "weirdly psychic" when you seem to know what I had in mind,' Kaname commented but Yori remained silent.

'I think we should announce next week. My family is more than willing to play host to a party for the special announcement,'

'I'm sure you don't need my permission since, I know the party plan has already been set in motion,' Kaname guessed which was correct. They didn't bother to wait for his response because they knew he'd agree.

'The invitation had already been sent. We've invited all of the pureblood's who are still hiding around the world. Since this is a very important announcement, every pureblood must be present to cast its vote,' brushing off his precious comment.

'Very well, and I presume Ryuu is invited?' Kaname asked.

'Of course. Then that was all I need to talk to you. Then, Kaname,' Yori started for the door.

'Yori, I take it your father has full approve of the Senate?'

'Yes,'

'And I'm sure you'll take your place in the board of organization?,'

'Yes, I will as representative of Hajiaka family since my father has no such talent in political issues,'

'Very well then,' Kaname replied and took another gulp of wine.

Just as Yori left with Kaname to the adjoined room, Hanabusa's mind seemed to ponder on what could Kaname-sama wanted to talk to Yori about. He distinctively remembered during their days in the Cross Academy, Kaname-sama made no contact whatsoever with Yori. He would just remember Yori as Yuuki's friend thus, approving their relationship after finding Yori trustworthy. He also couldn't care much when Hanabusa began to spend more time with Yori than sleeping. This leads to Hanabusa's endless pondering on what could both of them ever discuss. Yuuki, sensing the distraught noble, spoke up.

'I'm sure their talking about the new organization,' Yuuki politely spoke.

He then realized that Yuuki was already seated beside him and looking at him with her cheerful burgundy eyes. It took a few moments for Hanabusa's brain to register what she was talking about. But all he let out was 'Oh,'

'Yori-chan has been coming here more often to talk to Kaname about the new board though, onii-sama refused to share any details about it with me,' she voluntarily explained.

Hanabusa knew about the new board; his father has spoken to him about it. It was of course Kaname-sama's idea. With the Senior Council abolished, Kaname-sama quickly jumped into action by building a new board instead. Hanabusa was to take place in the board as representative of the Aidou Clan.

Right on cue, Yori opened the double door and stride in. Her discussion with Kaname didn't take long. She just needed to notify him about the party.

'Oh, Yori-chan! Is your discussion with Onii-sama finish?' Yuuki cheerfully stood up and walked to where Yori was standing.

Yori curtly nodded in response.

'Do you think you could stay for dinner?' Yuuki said with her puppy-eyes. Kaname chose that specific time to join the three them. Yori didn't dare to withstand Yuuki's puppy-eyes and Kaname's death glare. She reluctantly accepted the invitation for dinner. Of course, Hanabusa, too stayed for dinner.

The dinner, Hanabusa thought, started off with the normal routine in any other noble's dinner. The six-course meal was served with servants who appeared out of nowhere. The conversation was of course different from the political debates that noble vampire usually have. Instead, it was filled with laughter thanks to Yuuki who started to talk endlessly till the end of dinner. Even Kaname, who didn't spoke a word, seemed to be in approval with the dinner.

'How did Yuuki-sama knew about Yori-sama's change?' Hanbusa blurted out. He quickly shot a glance to Kaname who was sitting at the head of the table; scared that his question crossed the boundary. But, Kaname seem as if he didn't heard the question or he couldn't care less. Either way, his was still wearing his calm expression.

'Oh about that!' Yuuki quickly exclaimed. Her eyes filled with happiness as she begin to reminisce the memory.

_Yuuki aimlessly walked the Kuran Mansion. It has been three months since she fled the academy with Kaname. Her only worry was one person backed at the academy. It wasn't the Chairman, for she knew the Chairman was a powerful hunter and he could fend himself from any trouble. It wasn't Zero either, since his union with Ichiru, he was unstoppable. No, it was Yori. Her best friend. Yori wasn't there when the attack happened. Yuuki mentally thank the Gods because of that. She was gone suddenly when Yuuki came back from patrol, saying her family had an emergency she had to attend. _

_Yuuki's head was filled with worry to what could happen to Yori. What if she returned to the academy and found it in heaps of stones? What if she found that Yuuki was gone?_

_As she pace through the living room, her eyes now, filled with tears in danger of spilling. The sound of the door opening surprised Yuuki and she quickly rubbed the tears away to greet Kaname. As she skipped to the front lobby, her heart almost jumped out when she saw Yori behind Kaname. Yori changed drastically but behind these gorgeous porcelain face, was Yori. Yuuki couldn't believe her own eyes. Surprisely, her tears started to form and poured down her pale cheeks. _

_Yori quickly ran to hug Yuuki who was now, sobbing furiously. Kaname seemed to be content with the reunion and left them alone to talked. After Yuuki calmed down, they sat at the living room and Yuuki finally asked._

'_How?' _

'_Well, as expected Kaname-san never share things with you,' Yori said calmly. Yuuki was a bit taken abacked on how easily Yori said Kaname-oniisama's name._

'_It happened before Rido's attack. I started to break the spell my parents casted on me when I was a child. Kaname-san sensed it and I quickly returned home to experience the full change at home,' Yori ended with the same dead-like tone when she was a human. This caused a laughter from Yuuki and she quickly hugged Yori. 'Oh, Yori-chan! I missed you so much!'_

When Yuuki finished her story, she stifled out a yawn. Within a second, Kaname was behind her and helping her stand. He slowly picked her up and carried her out of the room, leaving the two vampire alone.

Aidou, of course, was still dumbfounded by the sudden dissapearence of their host.

'Let's go, Hanabusa-kun,' Yori politely said and walked out of the house through the back door, leaving a still dumbfounded Hanabusa behind to follow.

As Hanabusa followed Yori's trail, he realized they were going deeper into what looks like a broken garden. As the trees cleared, Hanabusa saw the most beautiful view. Under the moonlight glow, the meadow of thousand lilies shined and hundreds of fireflies seem to be swarming the place, giving off a beautiful radiance. In the middle of the sea of lilies, stood Yori. With her face tilted up to gaze upon the moon, she looked like a Grecian goddess. The wind quietly blew and playing with her golden-brown hair and her dress.

Hanabusa slowly made her way behind Yori, afraid to disturb her piece.

'Yuuki was hungry,' she quietly explained. Hanabusa had to take two seconds to understood what she meant.

'I had to get you far away as possible from the house. Kaname-san's blood is much more delicious than Yuuki's,' Hanabusa had a strange mixed feeling of jealousy and afraid for the pureblood. Then it hit him. The rich, velvety smell of a delicious blood. It was thicker than Yuuki's and definitely much more sweeter than her's. Hanabusa's eye glowed red and he dropped down to his knees, trying to control his thirst. He mentally cursed himself for not bringing the blood pills. He couldn't imagine what it was like if he was still in the house.

Yori bend down to see the distress noble. She knew he couldn't control his thirst and it would have been worst if they were still in the house plus, no one could escape the thirst for the blood of Kuran's Ancestor. Even she was having a small craving on the base of her throat.

'Here, take this,' she slowly made a cut on her index finger and offered it to Hanabusa. Without stopping, Hanabusa's attacked the small finger furiously. He shoved it into his mouth and slowly sucking the blood, using his own fangs to make the cut deeper. Within his conscious, he was trying to stop his craving. It was wrong for him to suck a pureblood's blood but, Yori's blood was too delicious to resist.

When the sweet scent of Kaname's blood began to sweep away, Yori slowly pulled her finger away from Hanabusa. Hanabusa caught off guard, glared at Yori for disturbing his snack. When he realized what he did, his glowing red eyes immediately switched to his aqua-blue eyes and he quickly apologized.

'My deepest apologies, Yori-sama. I did not mean to do that,' he quickly scared. Fortunately, Yori didn't seem to mind Hanabusa's glaring.

'I wasn't your fault. Kaname-san has a sense of pleasure doing this kind of thing when Yuuki is hungry, no matter where they are. Plus, I just had to feed you a little before you lunged for my neck,' Yori coolly explained and began walking towards the house. The small cut on her finger had already healed within seconds. Hanabusa was relieved and as he stood there under the moonlight with the wind blowing his tousled hair, he carefully tried to retrieve the taste of Yori's delicious blood that still lingers on his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

This is seriously short cause I'm uploading you guys another one tomorrow. Yes, I can be evil at times.

* * *

Hanabusa went back to the house shortly. Both of them collected their things and left without saying goodbye to the Kurans. It occurred to Hanabusa, their presence or absence didn't make a difference to Kaname. Hanabusa was thinking if Yuuki mind them going home without telling her.

'She's asleep,' Yori answered Hanabusa's question as if she read his mind. 'Kaname doesn't like anyone disturbing her sleep.' Then she made her way to the door with Hanabusa following her.

It was pitch black outside, with no lights. As they made their way to town, there was hardly any light. The townspeople believed in small myths than ferocious monster will eat their children if they ever light up the road. The only source of light from the town was the dim light coming from the house of the townspeople. This of course made it easier for Hanabusa and Yori to traveled without being detected by other people.

When they reached the Hajiaka mansion, the house was blazing with light and an unidentified car was parked right in front of the house.

'That car!' Yori exclaimed and quickly ran towards the house with waiting for Hanabusa. Hanabusa was shock by Yori's sudden disappearance. He never seen her run before, not even once.

Hanabusa made his way quickly to the house only to find out Yori rooted to the floor in front of the living room. There, sitting calmly on the sofa and grinning to Yori was a man Hanabusa never seen before. He slowly stood up. Hanabusa realized his platinum hair somehow matched his onyx black eyes against his pale ebony skin. He was tall, taller than Hanabusa, with broad shoulder and perfect structure. He slowly spread his arms and widened his smile. Within seconds, Yori was already in his arms.

'I'm back, Yori,' he gently whispered. His voice was hoarse but gentle and yet, still had the power of authority.

'Ryuu-niisama!' Yori cried in his arm. Hanabusa was too transfixed with the scene that he couldn't say anything. In his sight, Yori was in the arms of another man and somehow, Hanabusa felt a weird feeling of tearing his arms to get him away from Yori.

'Oh, my! So you guys had the reunion already,' said Kureaa warmly. She was oddly worried that Yori wasn't going to accept Ryuu after he left her so suddenly. 'Oh and Hanabusa is also here! What a delightful surprise. Your father had to leave early and he hope you undertstand,' she smiled.

'No it's okay. Thank you for telling me, Kureaa-sama,' Hanabusa replied.

'Oh before I forget, let me introduce you to Sakei Ryuu, he's an old friend of ours,' Kureaa introduced.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuu-sama,' Hanabusa bowed politely. He knew from the start that he was a pureblood just like Yori. Ryuu finally let go of Yori was still in his arm and smiled warmly at Hanabusa.

'So this is _the _Hanabusa I've been hearing a lot from Yori. To be honest, I'm quite jealous when Yori got herself a boyfriend,' he walked to Hanabusa and patted his back friendly.

'Ryuu-niisama! It's not like that! We're just close friend!' Yori exclaimed while blushing furiously.

'Well, whoever is a friend of Yori is a friend of mine! Nice to meet you, Hanabusa!' he took out his hand for a handshake.

'The pleasure is mine, Ryuu-sama,' Hanabusa politely said and shook his hand.

'Oh, come on! Don't need to be so formal on me!' Ryuu said and hit his back quite strong that made Hanabusa stagger a bit.

'I think I better head home. My mother must be worried sick of me,' Hanabusa said.

'Oh, but you just got here!' Kureaa exclaimed. 'And the visit to the Kuran Manor must be tiring!' she continued.

'No it's okay. Well then, it was nice to see you, Ryuu-sama. I'll take my leave now,' he bowed politely to the purebloods.

'I'll show you the way out,' Yori volunteered. Together, they made their way to the front door.

'Well, see you later Yori,' Hanabusa said and made his way to the door.

'Wait!' Yori said. Hanabusa abruptly stopped. 'Ryuu-niisama is like a brother of mine. So, don't get the wrong idea,' she said and looked away, hiding the pink colour on her cheeks.

Hanabusa gave a small grin and said, 'I know,' and with that, he left for his own house.

When Yori made her way to the living room, her parents was nowhere to be seen and Ryuu was sitting casually on the sofa while, flipping through the books. Yori slowly made her way beside Ryuu. Sensing her arrival, Ryuu slowly put the book down and looked at the young vampire.

'How big you've grown, Yori,' he put the book aside. Yori faintly smiled at him.

'How is Kisana and Riku,' he softly push her hair back, revealing her pale neck.

'How was your tenth birthday,' he softly licked her skin.

'I'm hungry, Yori,' and he finally pierced his fang through Yori's skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay if you guys read my previous note, I said that I'll post chapter six the next day but the problem is I lied. Initially, I wanted to that but exam's a bitch. So try to understand. Oh yeah I would REALLY REALLY appreciate if you guys could spot my grammar mistake--if their is one-- cause I'm getting sleepy.

* * *

The ball that the Hajiaka family was hosting was held at one of their famous manor. It was a gothic 18th century castle that looks to be at the brink of crumbling; it's stony grey wall was plastered with vines and its once manicure garden, was now out of all control. The famous statues were all in pieces and their front lawn pond was forever empty. No one ever wonder why the hell the Hajiaka's never try to restore their precious estate. As soon as they walked inside, they were greeted with bright lights from a thousand chandeliers, walls were decorated with priceless painting, and the marble floor shone like crystal and at a small corner of the room was a small army of vampire providing the music.

The ball, Aidou Hanabusa noted, was boring. None of the pureblood families has made their appearance and he was already flocked by an army of girls. Hanabusa seriously couldn't care less about their fluttering eyelashes or their revealing dress. All that matters was getting away from the girls. He stole a quick glance at his cousin, Akatsuki who was having none of his problem, with Ruka standing firmly by his side. Only a blind vampire would be foolish enough to be in Ruka's way. But still, he held his head up high and _tried _to start an intelligent conversation with one of the girls.

Suddenly the army of girls seemed to fade away and Hanabusa could only gasped at the figure standing in front of him. There was Yori, wearing a sleeveless ice-blue gown that seem to embedded with diamonds and sparkle under the light. Her chestnut hair was tied up high, leaving strands of curls down her neck. She looked breathtaking as usual.

Soon after that, more and more of the pureblood families seemed to filed in the hall. Some of the faces was familiar while the others were just new faces to Hanabusa. Yori and her family played their role splendidly as host of the formal gathering. Even Kisana and Riku seem to be offering their services helpfully giving a show of tug-of-war at the far end of the hall whilst surrounded with other vampire toddlers. The only one who haven't arrived yet was the Kaname and Yuuki. They were probably taking their time, Hanabusa thought.

'Not enjoying the party?' Yori broke him from his chain of thought.

'Uh—oh, no. Jus wondering where Kaname-sama is,' he stuttered.

Yori gave out a light chuckle 'They're probably lounging somewhere near; they don't like this type of gathering,' she explained.

'My, my, I thought Yori-chan was as uptight as before, looks like she changed,' a bell-like voice interrupted them. Both Hanabusa and Yori turned only to be greeted by three smirking vampire. The owner of the voice, a tall and lean girl who has long, straight red-blood hair and eyes that match them as well. Dressed only in a simple sleeveless dressed that flowed elegantly, she looked marvelously terrifying. But the warmth in her eyes was hard to miss. Beside her was a tall boy but shorter than her who was a brunette with sharp onyx eyes, standing firmly by the female vampire. Next to him was a tanned male vampire with hair so bright that it could actually match the sun and eyes so red. He was taller than the rest of them and by the look on his face, Hanabusa can only tell he was getting bored of the party.

'Maya,' Yori exclaimed. Her surprised face was then replaced with familiar warmth.

'I'm glad that you still remember me,' the female replied and quickly gave Yori a quick hug. 'You remember Kazuki and the bored looking one there is none other than Daisuke,' she quickly introduced.

The one called Kazuki quickly bowed.

'I told you there was no need to act so formal, Kazuki-kun. We were friends right?' said Yori.

Kazuki just curtly nodded.

'And it seems that you haven't changed at all, _Dai-chan_,' Yori teased.

'And you're as stubborn as ever, _Wakaba-san_,' he quickly counterback.

Yori gave a small chuckle and quickly introduced Hanabusa 'Oh and this is Adiou Hanabusa. Hanabusa meet my childhood friends, Hajimeii Maya, Hiroaki Kazuki and Jurouu Daisuke,'

'Oh my, you're a good-looking one,' Maya commented.

'Thank you, Maya-sama,' Hanabusa quickly replied. Hanabusa had already sensed their status when the walked in. Maya and Daisuke is a pureblood but Kazuki is a noble.

'Nice meeting you, Kazuki-san and Daisuke-sama,' They didn't bother giving a reply. Kazuki just looked straight through him and Daisuke just grunted.

'Ignore them. Kazuki doesn't answer to anyone else except me and Daisuke is just like that,' Maya quickly added. 'Well, if you excuse us, I see your siblings over there and I would like to give them a piece of my mind for ruining my mother's garden,' Maya quickly dragged the two boys to where Kisana and Riku was standing.

'Were you close to them before you turned human?' Hanabusa asked without thinking.

'Yup. They lived in France since the Council was built but they come to visit me secretly. Kazuki is tied down to Maya's family. That's the oath they took when they were born; to protect the heir of Hajimeii. Daisuke is forever grumpy because he knows that he has to marry Maya one day,' Yori add with a chuckle. Hanabusa instantly smiled at her laughter which somehow earned a red blush on Yori's cheek.

'So since, I saved you just now, I guess you owe me right?' Yori tried to change the topic.

'Do I?' Hanabusa said with amusement. 'I don't remember asking you to. So therefore its completely a voluntary act,'

Yori let out a snort 'Then do you think it was better for me to leave them to you?' she retorted.

'Well, it would've saved me the pleasure from making a conversation with you,' he said jokingly. Yori just looked in disbelief till Hanabusa gave out a bark of laughter.

'You scheme! I thought you were serious,' Yori said.

'Well how about I refill your glass as part of my apology,' Hanabusa teased and quickly walked to the refillment station. When he came back, it gave him a surprise that Yori was talking to Shirabuki Sara.

'Your glass, Yori-sama,' he handed Yori her glass 'It's nice to meet you Sara-sama,' Hanabusa bowed respectfully at the pureblood in front of him. He rarely met Sara but he knew she was one of the most sought-after for the vampires mother that tried their best to match make Sara with their son.

'It's my pleasure as well, Aidou,' Sara replied with no warmth at all. 'Well then, it was nice seeing you again, Sayori-san,' Before she turned to leave, she quietly whispered in Hanabusa's ear 'If you see Ichijou, tell him I'm looking for him,' and then she turned to leave. Hanabusa felt a chill running down his spine, what the hell did Ichijou do to make Sara-sama look for him? He was just about to ask Yori a few question when a pair of strong arm began to encircled his neck.

'Hey there, Aidou! I was looking for you everywhere but those girls won't even let me pass to get to you!' said the greeter. When he finally let go of his arm, Hanabusa turned to be only greeted by a punch on the shoulder by Ryuu.

'Ryuu-sama,' Hanabusa finally uttered. He was surprise to see him here talking to him so cheerfully. He might just be the most cheerful pureblood he'd ever met. Wearing a simple black tuxedo with clean pressed white shirt and single rose attached to his suit; it's no wonder the girls seem to faint when they saw him. His platinum hair is as messy as Hanabusa last saw him.

'Didn't I tell you to drop the formalities. Anyway, you should've seen the way the those girls came as soon as I enter the room,' he gave a small whistle 'And I thought things like that only happen to guys like you!' he joked. 'Oh and you look as pretty as ever Yori,' he complimented. Yori merely smile at his compliment.

'Oh and I saw you guys were talking to Sara,' Ryuu continued. 'That's some creepy woman. She still sends me shiver when she look at me,' he said.

'But I heard you were engaged to her once,' Hanabusa blurted out.

'Well, that was a long time ago but she called it off. What's the big deal? All I did was burn her paintings. It's not as if it's some priceless treasure,' he added with a chuckle.

'Actually, Sara-san's painting is one of the most prized paintings in the world,' Yori added the information. Hanabusa just burst into laughters.

'You actually did that?' he asked disbelief.

'Yup!' Ryuu answered proudly.

'Sara-sama didn't even let me see her paintings!' Hanabusa exclaimed.

'Well then,it goes to shows that it's not worth seeing,' both gentleman looked at each other and burst into laughters. It was weird seeing two vampires laughing so casually at a formal event especially, if its filled with vampires. Yori could only look at both of them with wonder. Sensing it was time, she excused herself and quickly made her way to where Kaname is.

'Your pranks are as lame as ever, Ryuu,' Ryuu finally stopped laughing and looked at Maya.

'Oh, Maya. Long time no see. If I recall the last time I saw you was 12 years ago when-'

'You burned my dolls,' Maya continued.

'I was just testing my new powers,' Ryuu explained innocently.

'Don't let this guy fool you, Aidou-chan. He's to dangerous to be trusted,' said Maya.

'Oh come on, Maya! Stop scaring my new friend!'

'Then stop screwing my friends,' she nearly shouted.

'It actually wasn't my fault. They were –'

'Yeah, yeah I heard the story. You were innocently minding your own business when they just came and seduce you. At this situation, you're actually the victim. I heard it all before Ryuu. I wonder if Yori knows about it,' Maya's mind is already filled with revenge to tell Yori.

'She probably already knows about it,' Hanabusa added helpfully. 'She seems to know everything,'

Right on cue, Yori appeared on the foyer that overlooked the whole hall. Yori cleared her throat and immediately silence fell to the ball. 'My fellow vampires,' she began 'About a century ago, a democratic system was issued to ensure the lasting peace for the vampires and mens were appointed for their honor and trust to lead the system known as Ancient Council. But those men grew greedy for power and began using purebloods secretly for their own convenience. That is why some of us pureblood began to hide, scared for our future generation. But as I stand here today, I am proud to return the power to lead us all to the ones that deserved it. Your King and Queen,'

From behind Yori, merged two figures known as Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki. Kaname was as dazzling as always wearing a normal black tuxedo. Yuuki was gorgeous clad in a simple pink dress with long cuffs and a rose complementing her hair that flowed endlessly to her shoulder. Slowly thunderous claps began to fill the hall as the both of them took their stand beside Yori. Yori of course, backed away so that the audience could have a clear view of the couple. As the applause died down, Kaname spoke up.

'Thank you for attending this gathering. But as you know I am building a new government to withhold the peace that all of us are longing. The Senate is an all-new system where a single person represents a family to vote for the decisions we're making. In conclusion, each family of the High Society gets a clear vote of what is going on. Plans and arrangement has already been made for the past few weeks. The pacifism between humans is to be continue with my full support. I have already spoken to Chairman Cross and it is decided that the pacifism in Cross Academy is to continue. Also, the new Hunter Association had already appointed their new chairman, a name some of you found as common; Kiryuu Zero. He of course, will ensure that all vampire hunter do their duty without fail to eliminate those who disrupt the peace. I hope that the Senate will become something where all of us can rely onto,'

One by one the pureblood clapped their hand as a sign of approval till the whole hall was filled with applause. From behind Yori quietly signed. After weeks of planning, it was finally over. The society had accepted their plan. As she gaze three looming shadows at the far end of the hall, she made a mental note to thank Zero for coming today after the party.

When the party finally ended at near dawn and most of the vampires had already headed home except for those who needed to discuss something with Kaname. Yori quickly retreated to find Zero.

When Yori found him, Zero was quietly watching the water flowed at the fountain in the abandoned garden.

'Thank you for coming today, Zero-kun,' she finally spoken when she reached her side. He didn't bother acknowledge her but just grunted.

'I had to make sure Kuran didn't go back on his words,' he finally replied after a good five minutes.

'Where did Yagari-sensei and Chairman went?' she asked.

'They went home. But its nice to know you're still calling them with honorifics. It means you didn't change into those blood sucking leeches,' he finally commented and turned to his heel to walk away.

'Wait, Zero-kun!' Yori called. 'I know you're still lusting for Yuuki's blood but this is all that I could give you,' Yori made a small cut of her pale neck and came close to Zero. His eyes turned bloody red and tried unsuccessfully to tame his thirst. But when she came close, he lost control. He pierced her neck without hesitant and hold her body tightly so that she couldn't escape. His lusting for Yuuki had almost driven him mad but Yori's sweet blood seems to compensate half of his lust.

Yori's body began to feel weak as the blood was smoothly drained by Zero. Sooner or later she'll have to stop him but right now, Yori just let it be so that his thirst could die for a few weeks. Yori knew about his lustings and it pained her that he was going through it. No blood pills can calm down one's lusting. Though she knew he would decline her invitation, she had to make sure he drank it. But it still surprised her that Zero did not hesitate. As she was hold in place by Zero's strong arms, Yori saw somebody not far away. It was Hanabusa with his mouth wide open by the scene that was in front of him.

* * *

Remember grammar mistake--if there is one!


	7. Chapter 7 : A Visit

**I know its been centuries since I've updated but don't worry. I am now entirely devoted to this story!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own this but a wonderful mangaka named Hino Matsuri does.  
**

* * *

Hanabusa was beyond angry. How could that bastard, Kiryuu Zero attacked Yori. Without hesitating he attacked Zero from behind with every intention of slashing his head off. Zero, who felt the incoming attack abruptly let go of Yori and blocked the attack from Hanabusa with Bloody Rose. He fired three rounds of bullet aiming for Hanabusa's head. The bullets would've hit Hanabusa and probably killed him if it was not for Yori's intervene. Yori stopped the bullets which reduces to a pile of ashes and stood before of Hanabusa, afraid that Zero was going to attack Hanabusa but still her calm face and voice gave no hint of fear.

"Stop this, Zero-kun," Yori ordered.

"Cheh," Zero grunted and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, you bastard!" Hanabusa shouted but Yori held out her hand signaling him to stop.

Zero stopped and turned his head around, looking at Yori straight in the eyes. "Yori," he warned with his deadliest tone. "If you ever give me your blood again, I'll kill you,"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Yori replied nonchalantly. Zero gave out a 'hmph' and was gone. It took Hanabusa a good five minutes to actually make out what Kiryuu Zero was talking about. When he finally gaze at Yori, she was already healing the bite mark on her pale neck. Angry at what Yori did, he yanked at both of her arm.

"What the hell were you doing, Yori?! Have you ever thought what could've happened if that bastard wouldn't stop and God knows, he would've had the power to kill right then!" he nearly shouted, looking at her fear-stricken eyes. Yori was paralyze for a while trying to make sense of what Hanabusa was talking. She'd never thought about that. She just assumed that she'd have to stop Zero on her own when he had gotten what was enough. Yori calmed herself quickly, realizing Hanabusa was waiting for a reply.

"But he didn't," was all that Yori could say.

"I know he didn't because I managed to stop him before he sucks your blood dry! I can't believe how insane you are to let him drink your blood!" Hanabusa shouted.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry but do you mind letting go of me right now. It's been a long day and I would really like to rest."

Hanabusa was beyond furious but his hands abruptly let her go. He watch her retreating figure to the darkness and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself.

* * *

Yori woke up feeling a bit groggy. After last night, she immediately threw herself on the bed. She was exhausted for all the preparation and scared that they wouldn't accept the proposal she and Kaname created. Zero sucked more than he was supposed to and the last fight with Hanabusa took the last of her energy. Unwillingly, she got up and got dressed.

As she was heading towards the kitchen, she realized her whole family was gathered in the living room. Her parents, was sitting on the antique sofa and enjoying the heat from the fireplace. Her siblings, Riku and Kisana, however, was tugging each other's hair while, her parents just watch them with a silly grin on their face. Curious, Yori walked towards them and intended to join them.

"Onee-sama!" both her siblings shouted simultaneously and quickly stood up to give her a big bear hug.

"Good morning to you too, Riku, Kisana," she replied while responding to their hug.

"What do you mean 'Good morning' onee-sama?" Riku asked releasing her from the hug.

"Yeah, it should be 'Good evening!' "stated Kisana cocking her head to the right and her hands placed on the hips.

Yori just gave out a heartily laugh and said "Good evening then to both of you," She was just so used to saying "Good morning" when she was a human.

Kiyoshi and Kureaa just watched at their children's antique and wondered if it would be nice if this could continue forever.

"Good morn—evening Otou-sama, Okaa-sama," she greeted. Kiyoshi and Kureaa just nodded at their daughter's greeting.

"Why are you guys so happy today?" she asked her parents as she seated herself beside them. Riku and Kisana had already continued tugging each other's hair.

"Oh that," said Kureaa, smilling widely. "Riku and Kisana shared their first kiss yesterday," she continued.

"Okaa-sama!" both Riku and Kisana shouted. "You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Both of them stated.

Kureaa just gave out a light chuckle and continued "Kisana was just so tired after yesterday. Sensing they couldn't find you or us,"

"Riku just offered himself," Kiyoshi continued his wife's story.

"We walked into their room only to see both of them kissing each other," said Kureaa laughingly.

"Okaa-sama!" Riku shouted. By then, both, Riku and Kisana, was as red as a tomato.

"It's nothing to be embarassed of. I'm sure Kisana was just so tired and Riku was kind enough to share his energy with Kisana," Yori explained smoothly, trying to ease the twins of getting caught while kissing.

"By the way, Yori. Someone dropped a bouquet of flowers when you were sleeping. It's in the main lobby," said Kureaa.

Yori got up and walked to the main lobby almost too quickly in search of the flowers. There it was, a bouquet of fresh white lilies wrapped in a red ribbon. There was a note attached to it. Yori slowly pried the note off and read it.

_I'm sorry for being such a jerk yesterday_

_But, please don't do anymore stupid things _

_that can get you killed._

_Hanabusa_

Yori gave out a small chuckle when she read his note. Typical Hanabusa to brush off the argument as if it was a merely child-play. She smoothen the hem of her skirt and decided to pay Hanabusa a visit.

* * *

The Aidou's mansion was big and far away from the town. Most vampires believed that the Aidou couple hate the noise from the busy town. It took Yori a good 30 minutes to finally arrive at the huge mansion. As per usual, it's manicured lawn was filled with a hundred type of flowers with a huge fountain in the middle of it, its wall showed no sign of being a hundred year old building instead, the windows was fully polished, the white walls look as if it was recently painted.

Yori ran a hand through her mass of hair before knocking on the oak door. Just a fraction of second after that, a stern-looking butler opened the door just to be revealed to the beautiful pureblood. The butler's eyes widen just for a second before remaining its calm composure.

"Good evening, is Hanabusa in?" Yori asked.

"Good evening, Hajiaka-sama. Yes the young master is in, if you could just follow me this way," he lead Yori through a series of hallways fully furnished with priceless artifacts. When it looked like that they finally arrived, the butler opened the white double door and showed Yori in.

The door led to an open garden where the Aidous were having their routine evening tea. Hanabusa and his parents was sitting at the steel tables and chairs while his sister—Tsukiko—was playing with the water in the nearby fountain. The butler led Yori to his masters and bowed deeply.

"Aidou-sama, may I present you Hajiaka-sama." he said calmly. The Aidou's didn't seem to sense Yori when she first arrived. It appeared they were really engrossed with their conversation. With the mention of Hajiaka, all of their heads snap up, even the young Tsukiko stopped playing.

"Pardon me for intruding, Lord Aidou," Yori gave a samll smile. Immediately, the family of four stood up and gathered in front of her.

"My, it is such a great honour to have you here, Sayori-sama," Hanabusa's mother greeted her with a bow.

"The pleasure is mine," Yori politely reply and gave a charming smile. "If it is possible that I can borrow Hanabusa for a few moment," she smiled sweetly as she turned to look at Hanabusa who was apparently still in shock with her visit.

"Of course," Both the parents nodded. Hanabusa who finally grasped the conversation, began to lead Yori to a place where they can talk peacefully.

Before they could make their leave, Tsukiko, Hanabusa's sister stopped them and stood in front of Yori.

"Sayori-sama" she curtsies, which Yori replied with a small nod. "I wonder if you would mind staying for a while after your talk with nii-chan; I have something to show you," she requested with happiness in her eyes.

"Of course," Yori answered but her curiosity perked up when Tsukiko mentioned she had to show her something.

Hanabusa finally led her to the garage. There was a row of luxurious car, most of them being sports car. It must be Hanabusa's interest Yori thought because it couldn't look like Lord Aidou fancied all this car. Yori once remembered when he once threw up when he took a ride with her father who drove like a mad-man. He stopped in front of his silver Audi 6 and smoothly opened the car door for Yori. Yori, still in confusion just looked at Hanabusa dumb-founded.

"I always wanted to show you somewhere," he explained. With that, Yori casually slipped into the seat and they drove off.

They didn't talk much in the car. It was just Yori trying to coax the location out of Hanabusa. Other than that, both of them was quiet as they sat in silence. Yori gave a questioning look when Hanabusa finally pulled over his silver Audi 6 near a forest.

"Why are we here?" Yori asked as she got out of the car.

"It's a surprise. Come on." He said and finally pulled Yori's hand into his while walking. When he saw Yori's suspicious look at their entwined hand, he just answered "I'm scared you'll get lost" and gave out a small chuckle. Yori however, just shrugged and somewhat was pleased at the warmth emitted by Hanabusa.

After walking for a near ten minutes, they were already deep in the forest when Hanabusa came to a stop.

"Alright, I need you to close your eyes for a while," said Hanabusa excitedly.

"You're not playing a prank, are you?" Yori asked.

Hanabusa gave out a small laugh and gently covered her eyes with his hands. "Don't worry. You'll like it. I promise you," he whispered.

Hanabusa then carefully led Yori whilst his hand still covering her eyes. He finally came to a stop and pulled his hand away. "Here we are," Yori opened her hazel eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful sight. They were near a small lake with a small waterfall and surrounding the lake was white lilies. They were all fully bloom and the light from the moon seem to accentuate their whiteness. Everything seem to shout tranquility.

Hanabusa turned to Yori who was now staring with wonder and said "This was where I first met you,"

* * *

**This is considered very short. I've always wanted to do a long chapter which I am hoping Chapter 8 is going to be. Don't fret my fellow readers as a plot has already been establish and this story will end by this year, so just bear with it. Till then!**


End file.
